Sonic Watching Godzilla On His VCR
by Sonic1430
Summary: This is a story of Sonic and his parents watching Godzilla Vs The Sea Monster and commeting on what happens in the movie.


Queen Aleena, a purple grown female hedgehog, was sitting at a desk in her home writing a note to Uncle Chuck, a grown blue male hegehog.  
She finished it, folded it, and put it up.  
Aleena had three childs, and a father. There were two sons and one daughter. The two sons were a Sonic, a blue hedgehog, and Manic, a green hedgehog. The daughter was Sonia, a pink one.  
And the father was a light blue grown male hedgehog named King Jules.  
Jules ran into Aleena as she walked down the hal.  
Aleena;Hi, honey.  
Jules;Hi, Aleena.  
They kiss briefly.  
Jules goes towards the living room to find Sonic on the couch watching one of his faviorite VHS movies. "Godzilla Vs The Sea Monster Widescreen". His mother got it for him yesterday.  
It starts with the Goodtimes Home Video Logo.  
Sonic;(reads it on TV) Goodtimes Home Video. Cool colors.  
Jules;(chuckles) Oh, he's so cute.  
The title shows each word one at a time as it starts.  
Sonic;(reads each word as it appears) Godzilla...(next word appears) Versus....(last three words appear) The Sea Monster. Cool title!  
It starts with a boat in a bad and dark time storm and a giant claw showing. Sonic;A giant claw! It's gonna get the boat!  
It does.  
Sonic;Oh, no! (laughs)  
Jules;(laughs)  
He goes to him.  
Jules;What are you watching, buddy?  
Sonic;The movie mom got for me yesterday. Let's watch it together.  
Jules;Yeah. (he sits down and puts his arm around him)  
Narrator;(on tape) Two months later.  
Sonic;Two months later? What does the narrator mean?  
Jules;I have no idea. Let's wait and see.  
Aleena comes in.  
Aleena;(goes to them) What are two celebrating?  
Sonic;This movie you got me yesterday. I almost forgot to thank you.  
Aleena;You're welcome, sweetie. Can mommy watch it with you?  
Sonic;Sure! (pats a spot) Sit right down! She sits down as it goes to the dance scene.  
Man;(on tape, off-screen) The dance contest is now in it's third day. At the start there were over three-hundered dancers. But right now there are only ten left. Sonic;Whoa.  
Man;(on tape, off-screen) And we wonder, how long it's going to keep up, and who is going to win the first prize, a super blue and white sailboat.  
Sonic;I wonder who.  
Aleena;Me, too.  
Jules;Me, too.  
Sonic moves a little to the music.  
Sonic;Hey, do the chip japanese!  
Aleena moves to it a little, too, as well as Jules.  
Nita, and ichino, two men, fall down, tired out.  
Ichino;(on tape, tiredly) I've had it. I've had it. (they get up) My legs turned into rubber.  
Nita;(they sit) There goes our boat.  
Ichino;Too bad, but, i thought i was a lot stronger.  
Nita;Hey, what'll we do now?  
Ichino;Only one thing to do, get outta here. Let's drive down to the beach, huh?  
Nita;(pants) Yeah...Good idea.  
Ichino;(looks up at a guy named Royta) What's wrong?  
Nita;Maybe the music knocked him out.  
Royta;Can i--Do you think...i can enter the contest?  
Nita;Now? You're three days late.  
Royta;But you see, i've got to have a boat!  
Aleena;What does he need a boat for?  
Sonic;I saw the opening of the tape. I know why. His brother is on an island and he wants to go and save him.  
Aleena;Oh.  
Nita;(they are driving with Royta in the back) Man, he's sure funny.  
Ichino;Yeah, but, he came an awful long way to look at a boat, so we'll show him one. (they both laugh)  
Nita;(they stop and get out) Look, there's boats.  
Royta;It's true. Do they all belong to you?  
Nita;Not really. I wish they did. But, Ichino, what do you think of that boat? The Yahlen.  
Ichino;Not bad. I think you could cross the ocean in that. Sonic;(sees it) Yeah, they really could cross the ocean with that.  
Aleena;I agree.  
Jules;Me, too.  
Nita;(they go in) Hey, this is really wild. (opens a shelf) Look at all this food.  
Ichino;(opnes a closet, with clothes) And clothes.  
Nita;Hey, this could go across the ocean.  
Ichino;I'd sure like to own this boat.  
Sonic;I would, too.  
Aleena & Jules;Me too. (laugh)  
Nita;I wonder what the owner looks like.  
Voice;Well, i'll show what he looks like.  
A man appears out of a sleeping spot with a gun. His name was none other than Yoshimura.  
Yoshimura;Trespassing? Breaking and entering? Burglery?  
Ichino;No, that's not true.  
Yoshimura;(relieved) It's not? Nita;The boat is so nice, we just wanted to look around in it. (to Ichno) Right, Ichno?  
Ichino;Right. (points at Royta) This guy, boats are the only things he thinks of. He brought us here.  
Yoshimura;I don't care. You're trespassing and i don't think the police are going to listen to your lies at all.  
Nita;We're sorry.  
Yoshimura;Indeed. Tonight i'm going to allow you to stay on board then.  
Ichino;Stay here?  
Yoshimura;Yes. But in the morning i want you off early, you know, disappear. Now, goodnight.  
They all three sigh and do their goodnight bow.  
Sonic, Aleena, & Jules do it along with them.  
Sonic, Aleena, & Jules;(along with Nita, Royta, and Ichino) Goodnight, sir!  
Yoshimura;(points gun for the second time) Quiet! You idiots!  
Sonic;(laughing) That was funny!  
Aleena;(laughing hard) Yeah, i guess it was!  
Jules;I love this movie! 


End file.
